


For the Love of Family

by foxmaiden227



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Caretaking, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Multi, Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmaiden227/pseuds/foxmaiden227
Summary: Alekai J. Crowley is the son of an angel and a demon.His life had been nothing but perfect in all the seventeen years he had been alive. That perfect life though would soon be completely torn apart when mysterious strangers come searching for him and are more than willing to take away everything he ever cared about. More importantly, his parents and Alekai is not about to lose the only family he had ever come to know and love.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	For the Love of Family

Family.

A group of people that mean more than the Heavens and Earth to you. A group of people that make you feel loved. Wanted and needed. Protected and safe. Hell. Families didn’t even need to be defined by the number of people it took to form one. Some families had a lot of members while others consisted of the bare minimum. The bare minimum, in his personal opinion, consisting of a mother, a father, and a child. As was the case of seventeen-year-old Alekai J. Crowley.

Only son and child of the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley.

A child that was half-angel and half-demon. The first of his kind ever known to have been born into existence in all the millennia of creation and existence of life itself. One of a kind. Unique. Different. Just like his parents. An angel and demon that had defied all odds and had fallen in love with one another over the span of six-thousand years. Or, as his mother liked to insist, six-thousand and twenty-seven years to be exact. But then again, who was really counting?

It was actually quite adorable really.

The love that his parents had for one another was unlike anything Alekai had ever seen. A love that was unconditional. Pure. Unwavering. Undeniable. There was not a force in all of Heaven and Hell that could even put the slightest dent in his parents’ love for one another. Their love was strong. Stronger than any force on earth and a love that was only equaled by one other.

The love that his parents had felt towards him and only him. The love of a parent that was just as strong as his parents’ love for one another.

All his life, Alekai had always felt this love from his eparents that had always been there whenever he needed them. From the very first steps that he took to the very first time his wings had appeared without warning. From learning how to make the perfect hot cocoa blend from his father and learning how to care for plants and all other forms of foliage from his mother. There had never once been a day that Alekai could recall, where his childhood had been anything but a happy one growing up.

His parents’ love for him being the one thing that was never once was questioned.

Always knowing just how much he had meant to them even though there were times that Alekai feared that they in turn did not know how much they had meant to him. This was one undeniable trait he seemed to have had in common with his mother. The inability to properly express the thoughts and feelings swirling around inside of him like an unsettled storm. Constantly fearing that what displays of affection and innocent childish declarations of love were not enough. Not enough, in Alekai’s opinion, to show his parents just how much he loved them. How much they truly meant to him and just how very scared he was that they would never know. No matter how hard he tried to show them. Of course, one might also argue that Alekai could have just as easily shared that trait with his father as well. 

The two, as his godfathers Warlock and Adam would often remind Alekai, were both rather lousy at confessing their inner most feelings. No matter how obvious it was to those around them. Which had been more often than either Warlock or Adam would care to count.

The pair’s inability to confess their truest of feelings was especially difficult to say to those that they truly cared deeply about. One of the reasons, as Alekai would come to discover, that it had taken six-thousand and twenty-seven years for both of his parents to finally confess their love to each other. After centuries of secretly pining for one another with neither one being the wiser and aware of the other’s true feelings. It had clearly taken some time but in the end everything seemed to have worked out for them. In fact, it would work out so well that eventually the new couple moved to the Southern Downs and share a cottage together that would soon become home to its third inhabitant. 

Alekai himself.

The cottage in the Southern Downs, of course, was not Alekai’s only home in a matter of speaking. His father’s bookshop and mother’s flat, filled to the brim with the most beautiful fauna in all the world, were also considered home to the boy as well. The time that he spent amongst all three places was pretty much the equal. Once again, nothing but happy and warm memories were associated with each location that Alekai considered home.

At his father’s bookshop, the warm memories of falling asleep in the rather large armchair that overlooked a rather small fireplace in the back of the shop. A book, often much bigger than Alekai himself, nearly suffocating the child after having fallen asleep reading it. A warm pair of arms gathering him up into them and teleporting him to the rarely used flat of the shop in order to tuck Alekai into bed for the night. Only for the routine to start all over again the next morning when the boy would stir. Ready to begin a new adventure in his readings of human literature. Alekai’s love of reading and for the arts an undeniable trait he had inherited from his father. That much both his godfathers would agree upon without question.

At his mother’s flat, warm memories of tending to the beautiful plants housed within and trying his best to reassure them after his mother scared the living fertilizer out of them. Always going off about unsightly spots and growing better. Or something along those lines anyway. This of course never stopped Alekai from secretly smuggling the poor plants the freshest water he could miracle up and stroking their leaves in comfort. His passion for plants and astronomy, particularly the stars, an undeniable trait of his mother. Well that, and the fiery red locks of hair that formed into the most perfect of curls. The bright unmistakable hair color matching perfectly with the color of his mother’s own vibrant hair.

The curls no doubt coming from his father. Who, from time to time, would often pat the top of Alekai’s head affectionately. Often referring to the boy as his ‘little lamb’ and it was a nickname that had grown up with Alekai. A nickname that, to this very day, his mother and father would occasionally call him without realizing them it. A nickname that, just like all his memories, left Alekai feeling all warm and happy inside. Such feelings never truly fading from the boy’s heart even now at the tender age of seventeen when most young men his age would often struggle to feel such warmth and happiness. A struggle that Alekai was blessed with never having to endure.

For, for seventeen years all Alekai had known was this unmistakable feeling of love and warmth. Safety and care.

His parents no doubt doing one hell of a job raising him despite the numerous mini heart attacks Alekai must have surely caused them throughout the years. He was, after all, part demon and that wily mischievous side of his was in his DNA. That demonic side of his did, on occasion, tend to get Alekai into some serious hot water as the old human saying went. Hot water. Holy water. Whatever type of water humans liked. 

In Alekai’s case however, he tended to shy as far away from holy water as humanly possible. For holy water was bad. Bad for Alekai at least for that was one thing that both his parents seemed to agree upon without question. Many a times, there had come a point where Alekai had wanted to ask them where that mutual agreement had come from. Surely there had to be a reason for both his parents to come to the same conclusion or else why would they have been so adamant on their claim that holy water was dangerous to him?

His curiosity was just as dangerous, if not more, than that of his mischievous side. The boy often asking questions that neither one of his parents would ever answer. No matter how many times Alekai would beg and plead for them to answer him. Questions such as, how was it that they both seemed to know that holy water was bad? Was it because he was part demon and holy water would naturally hurt him? As it had done so for many a full blooded demon throughout the centuries. Or, because he was half-angel, would it be able to heal the boy rather than harm him? This was just one of many questions Alekai had for his poor unsuspecting parens.

Another question that often would plague Alekai more than any other question was how was it that he had been created in the first place.

Both of his parents were male. Obviously. Clearly neither one of them had the means to carry, let alone bear, children and yet…there he was. The son of an angel and demon. Perfectly healthy. Perfectly happy. His creation a complete and utter mystery. A mystery that his parents refused to shed any light on no matter how many times Alekai would beg and plead for them to tell him. For he had a right, just like everybody else, to learn of the circumstances surrounding his creation.

His father would immediately grow completely embarrassed when the subject was even mentioned while his mother took a more opposite approach and remained absolutely silent on the matter. Their reactions having become completely predictable as time went on and Alekai knew nothing was ever going to change. His parents clearly had no intentions of answering his question no matter how many times he pestered and it was out of respect for his parents that Alekai made a decision of his own.

After enough time had passed, Alekai had decided to let the question rest for the time being. With every intention of one day finding the answer to his question no matter what. One way or another. He wasn’t about to give up so easily on his quest for knowledge and honestly his parents shouldn’t have been too surprised at his perseverance. Given the fact how stubborn and headstrong they both could be when given the right motivation to do so.

Regardless…

Even despite his mysterious creation and unnatural upbringing, there was nothing about his life that Alekai would ever wish to change. He certainly wouldn’t have changed having two godfathers who spoiled him almost as much as his parents did. He wouldn’t have changed having amazing babysitters such as Aunt Anathema and Uncle Newt who spoiled him just as much as everybody else. 

Alongside his two-legged family, Alekai also had his scaly feathery family members as well. His pet snake, Oscar. His pet chameleon, Charles and a parakeet named, albeit a bit ironic, Saint. Just like his two-legged family members, Alekai would not have traded any of his pets for anything in the entire world. 

His favorite pet of course, just don’t tell the others, being Oscar. Obviously. A gift from his mother when he had turned seven years old and was deemed responsible enough to finally have a pet of his own. Of course, his mother’s affiliation with snakes and the ability to shift into one at will might have had some bearing on the decision as to what Alekai’s first pet would be. The beautiful rainbow snake being the first and only snake Alekai would ever own. His first and most cherished pet even though that didn’t mean he loved his other pets any less.

For just like his parents, Alekai had developed a strong affiliation with all creatures great and small. 

A natural animal lover and lover of all nature related things. For there wasn’t a creature in all of existence that Alekai had come across that he did not like. No doubt in part because of his angelic nature and natural desire to love any and all creatures as the Almighty had once decreed. Just another reason that his parents couldn’t have been happier to have been blessed with such a kind and loving soul like Alekai.

Their little miracle.

A true gift that neither angel nor demon would ever regret. For it was with the birth of their son that their little family had become complete. A doting father. Loving mother. Happy child. The perfect depiction of a happy loving family. A family that Alekai would never change no matter what. A family that he would have gladly died to protect just as he knew his own mother and father felt about him. They were a family that watched out for and cared for one another through the ups and the downs. A family that stuck together no matter what and a family that would soon find itself in the crosshairs of an enemy long since forgotten.

A family that would soon find itself being torn apart by wicked hands that wished to destroy everything the family stood for and represented. An evil that Alekai had never faced before but would soon find himself facing in order to save those that were most precious to him.

In the meantime however, the young man remained blissfully unaware of the dangers lurking just beneath the shadows. Watching and waiting for the right opportunity to strike and soon strike it would. Striking when the time was just right and tearing parents away from their child. A child away from his parents and exposing Alekai to the true dangers of the world around him. 

Though for the time being all in his life was happy and carefree.

An innocent soul that enjoyed the days spent with his parents. Watching and learning from them and doing everything in his power to make them proud of him. For they were his family and Alekai would do anything to keep that family safe. No matter what…


End file.
